


I Don't Need to be Rescued

by SongsofPsyche



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mirkwood Prison, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo finds a hopeless Kili in the depths of the Mirkwood prison one night. Earlier Kili had tried to escape, so the elves had added an extra precaution to make sure he didn't try again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need to be Rescued

"Go away Bilbo."

 

"What---" "I don't need to be rescued."

 


End file.
